The Progression
by Ascaniius
Summary: This is my own take loosely Great Expectations, as the protagonist Jack as he progresses through his life. There is drama, action, despair and hope as Jack finds himself in various locations as he recollects on the telling of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Progression.**

**Chapter 1.**

My name is Jack, and this is my story. I was given the name Jack by my parents, it never really seemed to be a name of any significance; and that summed up my life at the time. I lived in a small cottage just off the edge of Town, and this made any trip a hard effort; so provisions were on a need-as basis. This made the odd rarity of a biscuit or sweet a rare comfort that my sister and I fought for a well-rewarded delight. Was it worth it? Looking back on it, it seemed like a childish sort of competition, that I seemed to enjoy at the time.

The most memorable event in my earliest childhood was during an early summer morning. The sun had just risen atop the highest spire in town and there was a loud knocking on the door of our humble house. As to why she always decided to try and break down the door with her fist is beyond me, but after opening the door it turned out to be my greatest friend; Joanna. Ever since I had first met her at primary school we instantly had a connection unlike anything I had experienced before and, at the time, had yet to understand why. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, locks of golden hair, and a lovely brown dress she always wore. Joanna possessed a general aura that really comforted me, and allowed myself to open up to her. We often found ourselves getting into trouble; causing havoc to local shop keepers, or poor birds who happened to land in our vacinity. However today was a whole different experience, something we were so unprepared for it would shape the rest of my life, forever. It happened at our usual hangout, the church.

Our church, besides being full of people trying to secure an easy afterlife (if such a thing existed) instead of religiously devouted people on a sunday, was usually a quite and desolate place. It was built around the twelth century, exactly four before I was born. It always captivated my imagination, the certainty of the building, yet the uncertainty of what it stood for. The two spires stood as an architectual triumph, compared to the common sorts of houses in the town. The stone bricks were rigidly held in place, with the few anomalous bricks poking out here and there, but I didn't mind - we often used them for climbing, despite the warnings from my mother on the contrary.

"Come on, slow poke!" Joanna mockingly cried in my general direction, several paces ahead of me on the hill to the churchyard. "I'm going to beat you again, y' see! Nine years old, more like 70! Ha, you're so slo-" The sudden stop in speach seemed strange, that is until I reached up to the top of the hill and my view was no longer hidden.

A man in a grey, dark tattered clothes slowly stumbled his way across to us. It was in such a terrifying way, that I felt rooted to the spot. Before Joanna and I were able to react he opened his mouth; revealing his black teeth and gruesome tongue.

"Oi! Move and I'll shoot y' where you stand!" As the strange man got closer to me, his overshadowing nature gave me a front view seet of my impending doom. The tattered clothes where similar to that of a homeless person, perhaps he was forced to do this because of his pre-disposition.

"What 'ave you got in y'r' pockets? Empty 'em here, nice and slowly! No sudden movements or I'll blow y'r' head off!" I was so scared, his command fell on deaf ears, and it seemed to with Joanna too as we stood there, gaping at this man, who until seconds ago, we had never met. "Now, y' little buggers! This is y'r' last warning!"

Finally, gathering up the strength I could muster I managed to whimper out a response "S...Sir p...Please don't shoot us. We are only children! We have nothing, honest!" Joanna looked at me, then at the threatening, now mad, stranger. It was at this point I saw he was really, really unhappy with my response. The sound of the metallic trigger rang in my head as I heard the trigger pulled back by the stranger, who was now only several feet infront of me. I was still stuck as if I was, by fate, meant to stay for a reason.

With no idea what his honest intentions were, the sweat poared from my forehead - for the first time in my life. Would he really shoot an infant, could the conscience of this man be able to withstand the labour of two innocent human beings on his shoulders. I had an inkling if he could, it wouldn't be his first, and if we were to fall victim we weren't going to be the last.

**Chapter 2.**

The stranger refusing to move his gun, seemed so strangely calm. The more I look back on it the more I feel that this situation was normal to him. However, it was not for me and as a nine year old I was scared for my life. I was so lost in thought that my reluctance to speak that Joanna managed to push a few words from her mouth to try and calm this horrible man down.

"Look, misser, we ain't go no problem with you; please let us g-" Joanna was interrupted again, it seemed like it was becoming a common trait at this point, when a man with a golden rectangle on his chest. It seemed like it would be something of importance; and the man wearing it certainly thought so too.

"Put the gun down! Drop it before I drop you, scum! You tried to escape and now I got you, you aint gettin' away again!" Said the, whom I determined was now an officer, man with an authoritave voice.

The stranger, not so calm anymore, twitched turning to face the officer man. It was during this hesitation I found myself moving. A few seconds later I managed to reach the stranger, and as I grabbed him we toppled to the floor. During the hesitation I hear the deafening sound of what I assumed was the strangers gun. By this time the officer had detained him, and had already put handcuffs on whomever this horrible man was. After a quick inspection I saw that I had not been hurt, and then I turned to Joanna.

I saw her standing still, in shock. I could see the look of pain and anguish on her face as she hopelessly looked into my eyes. I then saw her fall to her knees, her brown dress was covered in a dark shade of crimson red. I may have not been shot, but Joanna had.

"Noo! Joanna!" I screamed, running to cushion her harsh fall to the ground. I placed my hand under her head and embraced her as the blood continued to ooze from her wound. I cradled her in my arms, as I uncontrollaby wept for the uncertainty of her life. It was at that moment her hand moved from my head to across my body limp and lifeless.

Joanna had died.

My bestest friend in the entire world was now lying in the churchyard, dead because of me and my stupid actions. I still wonder to this day why that stranger had happened to be in the churchyard, and why he did what he did. Could I have done something different; and if so would she still be alive? Before being hurled into a hurricane of deep thought I was interrupted as the officer came over to me once he had immobilised the stranger.

After realising what had happened his eyes, like that of a puppy, looked directly at mine. I could see the remorsefulness that possessed him, yet he had done nothing wrong. "I- I'm so sorry, son. I- I should have been quicker in catching that scum." The officer said, as he turned to observe the stranger laughing at what he had done. Infuriating me, and the officer, he moved over and with one fell swoop silenced the man and he then returned to console me.

"Don't you worry, son, we'll make that bastard pay. The names Gerald, now go. You don't want to see anymore. You've seen far too much for a young lad your age. Go!" Gerald said, still looking at me in a sympathetic, but sturn manner. With that I wiped my nose and eyes, and slowly turned stumbling out of the looming churchyard with the rusted gate and broken brick walls.

Nothing seemed normal as I walked back, the grass seemed lifeless, the birds stopped singing, and the sun had turned it's back on all of human kind as it had seen the horror that had taken place and gave up on all life. The sky was a harsh gray, and looked ready to hurl all the rain it could muster upon me as I tried to shelter myself from it. The light on the signpost, that had used to guide my way home, was now out - so I had to find my own way home. I finally reached the house after what seemed like an eternity, it was at this point I found myself on the floor and my knees felt the full force of the muddy ground underneath. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to hide from the world, and began to uncontrollably sob as I recalled the events that took place again and again in my mind.

It was at this point I was recognised by my sister, and she ran out embracing me with her open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The stranger refusing to move his gun, seemed so strangely calm. The more I look back on it the more I feel that this situation was normal to him. However, it was not for me and as a nine year old I was scared for my life. I was so lost in thought that my reluctance to speak that Joanna managed to push a few words from her mouth to try and calm this horrible man down.

"Look, misser, we ain't go no problem with you; please let us g-" Joanna was interrupted again, it seemed like it was becoming a common trait at this point, when a man with a golden rectangle on his chest. It seemed like it would be something of importance; and the man wearing it certainly thought so too.

"Put the gun down! Drop it before I drop you, scum! You tried to escape and now I got you, you aint gettin' away again!" Said the, whom I determined was now an officer, man with an authoritave voice.

The stranger, not so calm anymore, twitched turning to face the officer man. It was during this hesitation I found myself moving. A few seconds later I managed to reach the stranger, and as I grabbed him we toppled to the floor. During the hesitation I hear the deafening sound of what I assumed was the strangers gun. By this time the officer had detained him, and had already put handcuffs on whomever this horrible man was. After a quick inspection I saw that I had not been hurt, and then I turned to Joanna.

I saw her standing still, in shock. I could see the look of pain and anguish on her face as she hopelessly looked into my eyes. I then saw her fall to her knees, her brown dress was covered in a dark shade of crimson red. I may have not been shot, but Joanna had.

"Noo! Joanna!" I screamed, running to cushion her harsh fall to the ground. I placed my hand under her head and embraced her as the blood continued to ooze from her wound. I cradled her in my arms, as I uncontrollaby wept for the uncertainty of her life. It was at that moment her hand moved from my head to across my body limp and lifeless.

Joanna had died.

My bestest friend in the entire world was now lying in the churchyard, dead because of me and my stupid actions. I still wonder to this day why that stranger had happened to be in the churchyard, and why he did what he did. Could I have done something different; and if so would she still be alive? Before being hurled into a hurricane of deep thought I was interrupted as the officer came over to me once he had immobilised the stranger.

After realising what had happened his eyes, like that of a puppy, looked directly at mine. I could see the remorsefulness that possessed him, yet he had done nothing wrong. "I- I'm so sorry, son. I- I should have been quicker in catching that scum." The officer said, as he turned to observe the stranger laughing at what he had done. Infuriating me, and the officer, he moved over and with one fell swoop silenced the man and he then returned to console me.

"Don't you worry, son, we'll make that bastard pay. The names Gerald, now go. You don't want to see anymore. You've seen far too much for a young lad your age. Go!" Gerald said, still looking at me in a sympathetic, but sturn manner. With that I wiped my nose and eyes, and slowly turned stumbling out of the looming churchyard with the rusted gate and broken brick walls.

Nothing seemed normal as I walked back, the grass seemed lifeless, the birds stopped singing, and the sun had turned it's back on all of human kind as it had seen the horror that had taken place and gave up on all life. The sky was a harsh gray, and looked ready to hurl all the rain it could muster upon me as I tried to shelter myself from it. The light on the signpost, that had used to guide my way home, was now out - so I had to find my own way home. I finally reached the house after what seemed like an eternity, it was at this point I found myself on the floor and my knees felt the full force of the muddy ground underneath. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to hide from the world, and began to uncontrollably sob as I recalled the events that took place again and again in my mind.

It was at this point I was recognised by my sister, and she ran out embracing me with her open arms.


End file.
